Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Pikachu
by Goldenweavile
Summary: A slightly more adult Mystery Dungeon world. One-shot lemon, Pikachu/Meowth, very miniscule Chatot/Wigglytuff. By miniscule I mean there was a passing comment. Sorry about the lame title :3.


**I don't usually like this kind of stuff i.e. Pokephilia. But after seeing a picture on Deviant art called _Pikachu Hottie_**** I had the strange urge for a Pikachu girlfriend. Try and imagine the Pikachu in this story as that one, otherwise it will make no fucking sense.**

**Written purely on teenage boy hormones, so sorry if I said something that would never happen while having sex. Probably won't make any other stories but who knows?**

**P.S. there really isn't enough Mystery Dungeon fanfic out there. I've ran out of ideas, but let's get on it!  
(Try and incorporate the idea of Agility sex!)**

*****

*****

*****

"Oh look, Meowth! Money!"

Pikachu skipped over, zapping an Exeggutor who got in her way, and bent over to pick up the cash.

Damn. Damn, damn, damn. Why did I have to feel this way? She was my best friend!! I've tried to keep myself in check but I can't seem to stop these…. feelings. I'd only known her for a month anyway, for God's sake!! I shouldn't be unable to take my eyes off her ass when she leans down or feel a warmth in my chest when she calls my name or be worried whenever she goes up against a Pokemon 10 times her size…

The last feeling has a natural explanation as to why I shouldn't be feeling it, of course. She and I level up abnormally fast. We were both already up to level 100. But the other feelings….they have no explanation.

I remember when I first met her. She found me on a beach, unconscious. If it was anyone else they would have panicked and probably run away. But it was Pikachu. Did she go call Officer Magnezone? Did she run for help? No. She was brave and saw that I needed assistance. Immediately. So what did she do?

"Hey Mister. That seems like a silly place to be taking a nap."

Comedy that I now tie back to her. Her own original sense of humour that makes her so unique.

I woke up to see her beautiful, smiling face taking up all of my vision. She was THAT close.

Of course, it was after that when she almost got raped. Koffing and Zubat. Watching them surround her, jeer at her, force her down, brought out uncontrollable feelings in me. I thought that I felt this way because rape is just so cruel. I don't understand how anyone could do it. But now I realise.

How corny. Love at first sight. Bleh.

She was the one who stopped me from killing them, from ripping them to shreds. That was so _her. _Caring about everyone. She really needs to learn that some people aren't worth forgiving. That some people won't change. That's how I found out that she wasn't the typical damsel in distress. She had to all but knock me out to stop me. And that was all the opportunity that those monsters needed. They got away.

Time flew by very quickly and suddenly we were a rescue team. The Koffing and Zubat incident far behind us, we had a very successful rescue career. Helped by the fact that we saved the world multiple times. And we were still together to this day.

I don't know why she would stick around. Multiple teams have begged her to join them, have even offered her money, Team Charm among them. Man, that team was one of the hottest teams ever. That Lopunny. Mmmmm.

Nothing compared to Pikachu, of course. I could see why they wanted her. But she had turned down every one of them, preferring to stay with me. We were the best of friends, the two amigos.

So why did my crappy male hormones have to stuff everything up?!

"Yoohoo! Earth to Meowth!"

I suddenly realised that a delicate, yellow hand was being waved in my face.

"Check it! I found 80 Poke. We're rich!" She laughed, a soft tinkling sound that still made me incapable of moving.

"That's great, but can we concentrate on why we're here?" I teased, having been brought back to Earth out of my reminiscing.

Her small lips pouted. "If Wigglytuff is supposed to be so strong, why can't he go and get his own damn Apples?"

"Because he's a fat, lazy bastard who gets Chatot to pleasure him every 10 mins."

She giggled. I lost my train of thought.

"Look, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go do what we want to do. So let's focus," I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs. She didn't realise how much it meant to me to hold her hand.

……………………………………………..

It was one of those days. The days when Pikachu and I were taking a break from rescuing and letting our other teammates have a shot by themselves.

Usually on these days, we just hung around Treasure Town together or went exploring. But sometimes we go out separately, because we do like different things. And sometimes it's healthy to get away and have some alone time.

But not today. I had been thinking too much about my feelings. Thinking the word _feelings_ too much. So I decided to do something a little different today.

I decided to follow Pikachu.

I know, I know, this makes me almost as bad as that Koffing and Zubat. Meowth the stalker. But I missed her. I missed her laugh and her jokes and her unique take on life. I was sure that whatever she was doing wasn't that bad anyway. Maybe I could even 'pretend' to bump into her and partake in whatever she was doing.

So I had to find her first.

It wasn't that hard. I naturally looked in Treasure Town first. And there she was, talking to the Kecleon Brothers at their store. From a distance, it seemed like she was asking for something but they wouldn't give it to her. I sneaked forward to a bush right beside the stall so I could see wether this was something I could help with.

But suddenly, her body posture changed dramatically. She leant forward, going almost on the tips of her toes in an effort to lean as much far forward as she could. She started swishing her tail back and forth. Her eyelids drooped suggestively and she breathed something in one of the Kecleon Brothers' ear. She pulled back and looked up at him through her eyelashes. He turned a bright red and, unwillingly, grabbed a brown paper bag out from under the counter.

When he gave it to her, she looked inside and squealed with delight. She stepped back, gave a little twirl of excitement and cried, "Thank you, Mister Kecleon!" And with no further information being given, she skipped off out to Sharpedo Bluff, with the Brothers watching her go, looking amazed and slightly sheepish.

What did I do? I followed her, of course.

……………………………………………..

As I was approaching her hiding place, I heard sounds that made my blood run cold.

A few soft moans and some panting.

I quickly jumped behind some bushes. Shit, shit, shit!! I did not want to catch her in this kind of position! If she was with someone else, then I should be happy! Not seething and wanting to jump out and bash the bugger's brains out….no, no, no! Don't think like that!! Just walk away. Walk away and don't look at who it is. Just walk away…..dammit, why are you turning around!? Seeing her with someone else will just hurt you!! Walk away, man!! You'll be happy that she's found someone. Just as long as it's not Loudred, that guy's a prick…..dammit, SHUT UP!

As I was having my argument with my self, I heard another sound. But this sound was different. Instead of destroying my world, this sound put it back together and re-enforced it with steel cables. This one little sound changed everything.

"Oh God, yeah. Fuck, Meowth…."

Was Pikachu imagining me???

My first feeling was that of relief. But then, I was angry again. What if it was another Meowth doing…it…with her? What if it was someone and she had said my name? What was I going to do if she was by herself, moaning and imagining me…with…her? As an add on to my thoughts, man she sounds sexy when she talks dirty.

Dammit, I had to fucking take a look now.

I peeked slowly over the bush, trying not to be seen. I didn't know if I wanted to make myself seen yet.

She was better than I pictured. Her body was convulsing with ecstasy, and her fur was covered with a thin coating of sweat. Her hair was plastered to her face and her toes were curling. I could tell she was very near to her release. Her eyes were closed, her tail twitching and her lips were open in a silent cry. One of her hands was playing with one of her glorious nipples, the hair on them a slightly darker shade of yellow. The hand was twisting and pulling, trying to add to the pleasure, probably made desperate by how close she was. The other hand was clasped around a vibrating Diglett-shaped dildo, with the brown paper bag lying abandoned under a rock, to stop it from blowing away. The dildo was being almost fully submerged inside her vagina and was being pushed and pulled out so fast that I don't know how she had managed to last this long already. Her legs were spreading wider and wider, trying to add to the bliss. This must have felt very good, due to the symphony of moans, sighs and groans coming from between her lips.

The dildo was being wriggled around quite a bit, too.

Her cheeks were sparking ever so slightly, the crackle of electricity surrounding her bucking frame and reacting strangely to her sweat. I have never seen her unable to control her electricity before. She must be going wild with pleasure.

Something about seeing her so vulnerable was amazingly attractive to me. Suddenly, I looked down and saw I had a massive erection. Pikachu had aroused me so much that my penis was actually hurting. This was not helped by the dirty talk that was coming from her mouth.

"Oh God, yeah. Mmmmmmm fuck. Fuck yes, Meowth. Oh God yeah, I'm sooo tight, mmm. Fuck me harder, Meowth, God I need you…"

Ow!

Suddenly, Pikachu let out one long scream as her orgasm hit her. Her body shuddered while her juices seeped out from between her legs, dripping onto the ground and making a small puddle.

This was getting too hard to just sit here and watch.

She sat there, looking content. But then her face fell. She pulled out the dildo with a short gasp and a quiet popping noise and stuffed it back into the bag, still with the sad expression on her face. She made me want to jump out and hold her in my arms, telling her everything was going to be alright. I found out the source of her woes when she spoke.

"He'll never notice me."

With a sigh, she sat down on the edge of the cliff and put her head in her hands.

I waited for a few minutes for my boner to subside, then I walked out like I hadn't just been watching her pleasure herself.

"Hey Pikachu"

She whirled, surprised to see me there, and almost fell off the cliff. I caught her be wrapping my arms around her waist. My new-found knowledge had given me courage.

"Whoa, careful there!"

She blushed. "Sorry." She frowned and cocked her head to the side. "I thought you were out looking for Darkrai."

"I was but I wanted to come back and spend the day with you." I grinned as I sat down, keeping my arm around her waist, and watched as she blushed a deeper red.

"So what were you doing out here?"

"Nothin," she said, pulling up her legs and wrapping her arms around them.

"What's in the bag?"

I could tell she forgot all about it. Her skin was the same colour as her cheeks as she grabbed the bag and tried to hide it. "Nothing!"

"Doesn't sound like it," I chuckled and grabbed the bag.

"No!" she cried as I opened it and took out the dildo.

There was an awkward silence as I examined the still-dripping dildo. I turned it over in my hands, pretending to examine it. I pressed the vibrate button and pretended to be surprised as it wiggled around in my hand. She looked at the dildo, too ashamed to look me in the eye.

Then I did something she wasn't expecting.

I lifted the dildo up to my mouth and licked it.

She gasped and put both her hands over her mouth. Her deep green eyes finally met mine and stayed there as I put the dildo back in the bag and threw the bag over my shoulders into the bushes.

There was another silence. But this one wasn't awkward.

"Meowth, I'm not-"she began, but she didn't get a chance to finish. My arm still around her waist, I pulled her as close as possible and kissed her.

I still had my eyes open, and so did she. She was staring at me, shocked, and I was getting no response from her lips, as much as I tried to coax them to move. But then, her eyelids slowly slid shut, she gave a soft moan and her lips twitched under mine.

It was enough. My hands slid up to cradle her face, my thumbs rubbing her cheeks as I deepened the kiss. Our tails twisted together. Her lips were like two petals, and the way they rubbed against mine was magic. I lightly touched her upper lip with my tongue and she became stone again. All of a sudden, her lips opened in a sigh, her arms wound around my neck, she pressed her body up against me and she stuck her tongue out to touch mine.

It was electric. Literally.

Without warning, she was much more passionate. I supposed I had convinced her that I wasn't making fun of her. She crushed her body against mine, her breasts pushed against my chest. I could feel how hard her nipples were. I was dying to taste them, but not yet. Her arms were almost strangling me.

Now they actually were.

I pulled away for a minute, panting. She looked at me, her eyebrows raised; worried that she'd gone too far.

"Pi…Pikachu…sorry…you were choking me." I laughed/panted.

Her face lit up. She smiled at me and giggled. But then she grew sombre.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away there, didn't I? I didn't mean to hurt you. I've never done this before with someone. If you want to we can stop and-"

Again I silenced her with my lips. She wasn't ever going to think I didn't want her again.

My hands went to her waist and started rubbing her sides. Her arms snaked back around my neck, but a little more loosely than last time. Our lips parted and our tongues touched. Again, there was that electricity that was somewhat figurative and somewhat literal. Our tongues danced together, fighting to lead. Her tongue was strong, just like her, but I won, eventually. My tongue went past her lips, her tongue still wrapped around it, and explored every inch of her mouth. She had a sweet, exquisite taste, much like her juices. She groaned, a bit louder than last time, and her arms tightened into the chokehold again. But this time I could bear it. It made me closer to her.

While we were doing this, my hands were doing other things. They were moving up her waist, stroking her fur, until they arrived at her breasts. Out of the blue, I grabbed them. She gave a small squeak and her lips grew more urgent. Her breasts filled my hands wonderfully, not too big but enough to feel slightly weighty. A small squeeze and the skin gave so wonderfully beneath my fingers. My palms rubbed against the perfect slope while my fingers chanced a touch at her nipples. I pinched them and she moaned, a much deeper moan than she had before.

I felt a rush of boldness. My lips crept off hers, down her chin, her neck. She tilted her head back, showing she was willing. I felt the rumble of her moans as I went past her throat. Her fur smelled like flowers, due to her shampoo. Tulips, maybe?

When I reached the swell of her breast, I gave little suckles around her nipple, not daring to touch the center. It all became too much for her. Her fingers wound in my hair and she purred as my tongue finally came into contact with her nipple. I chuckled.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one who purrs?" I said, my lips rubbing the bud as I spoke.

"Dammit," she panted. "You're going too slowly for me"

She swiftly jumped onto my lap, her thighs clamping onto either side of my waist. Her vagina rubbed up against my erection and we both groaned. It was all we could do to not start doing it right then.

"Not yet," I grunted. Our lips flew back together straight away. I placed my hands on her ass. I gave a small squeeze – another squeak – and then I stood up and lifted her into the air. She giggled as I carried her over to a fallen log. This should do nicely for what we wanted to do.

When I put her down she pushed me onto the log. I had been expecting to get right into it but I guess she had other ideas. She kneeled down.

"Spread your legs, Meowth. This'll only take a second," she said, smirking.

Oh hell yeah.

I spread them, giving her full view of my enlarged penis.

"Mmmmmm," she said, licking the tip. "Tastes good."

I groaned as a million sensations ran through me, all of them pleasant. "Are you a virgin?" I panted.

She frowned. "Of course."

I moaned again as she took the whole head into her mouth. "Sorry. It's just – ah man – you're really good at this."

She smiled and blushed. The combination was indescribable. "Thank you," she said in a small voice. She was obviously embarrassed. She looked down and continued with her work; taking the whole of my penis in as far as it would go. She was also pinching her own nipples as the experience was arousing for both of us.

Then she started going wild. Up and down my cock at an amazing speed. She followed up by sending electric current down the length of my penis and scraping my balls with her nails, adding to the intense pleasure. I was in ecstasy. The pleasure was almost too much to bear.

"Oh god yeah. Ooohhhhhh! I'm…gonna…CUM!" I yelled as loud as I could. She acted like she didn't hear, if anything she bobbed more furiously up and down.

I groaned deeply as I released my seed into her mouth. As I did, she slid the length of my penis into her mouth, taking it all in and sucking up all of my juices. She seemed to enjoy it. She smiled as she let go of my limp shaft and stood up, one droplet of cum dribbling down her face out of the corner of her mouth. "Tastes alright. I suppose it could be better." She giggled, teasing me.

"Your fucking turn," I growled as I pushed her down onto the log. She moaned quietly and parted her legs to show me her vagina, pink and glistening. Damn, she was aroused. I grabbed one of her thighs and lifted it onto my shoulder.

"You like it when I talk dirty?"

"Fuck yeah," she panted as I ran my tongue down the length of her pussy. These juices tasted different from the ones on the dildo. More fresh, somehow.

"You're my dirty little whore, aren't you?" I stuck my tongue in her pussy. I was already aroused again.

"Yeeesss…" she moaned.

"You just love being my dirty little whore, don't you?" I started to make a wave motion with my tongue, wiggling it around inside her.

"Yeaaaahhh…" she groaned.

"You wish I would fuck you all day long, don't you?" I added a finger with my tongue, pumping it in and out of her pussy.

"Oh God yeeeaaahhh Meooooowwwtthh!" she screamed as she came onto my mouth. Her actual juices tasted heavenly, so much better than her pre-cum.

"You didn't last very long."

"Shut up," she growled as she pulled me up onto the log and jumped on top of me.

We weren't expecting to immediately connect. But Pikachu didn't think in her haste. The sudden warmth surrounding my penis was almost too much as I broke through something in my way. Pikachu gave out a cry of pain and bit her bottom lip, tears in her eyes. I held her close and could feel her tears staining my fur. I could hear her trying to say something.

"I…I'm s-"

"Don't be. Tell me when you want to move"

"Now. Please."

She didn't look like she was ready but I started anyway. I pulled out slightly, feeling the wetness stain my cock, and her breath came in short gasps as she pushed back inside again, the warmth enveloping again. Me pulling, her pushing, our love-making slowly grew faster, her moans rising in pitch and her breathing becoming faster. Her breasts were bouncing in my face and I took one of her perfect nipples into my mouth as we fucked harder and faster.

But not fast enough for her.

"Meowth! Use Agility!!" she screamed.

I did, and our fucking almost became a blur with speed. I could tell she had used it too, because she was easily keeping up with me. Her hand were scratching through my hair, my arms were wrapped around her, our waists were slapping and crashing together, making an almost singular sound, a faint humming, fire was blazing through our bodies, I knew we were close but didn't know how to end it right. And then I had a brainwave.

"Fuck me, you dirty little whore!!" I yelled.

Pikachu screamed with pleasure as both our orgasms rocked through her body and my seed exploded into her virgin cunt. She collapsed on top of me, her breasts falling right into my face, but she didn't seem to care. She was out like a light. I pulled her down to a more comfortable level and drifted off to sleep, with my future in my arms.


End file.
